Various systems and methods have been developed for use in the attachment of accessories to the muzzle of a firearm. These accessories may include silencers, flash suppressors, rocket and/or grenade launchers, line launchers, and the like. The reliability of the connection of the muzzle accessory and muzzle, and the ease or quickness with which the accessory is secured and removed, tend to provide competing objectives. For example, large numbers of fine threads and locking pins typically provide a very reliable connection but require a relatively long amount of time to secure or remove and may require the use of special tools. This is particularly undesirable in certain situations where quick attachment/detachment of an accessory is critical to operational or tactical effectiveness.
In addition to providing a sufficiently secure, yet readily releasable connection, for many types of accessories it is also important that the accessory is properly aligned with the barrel and firing axis of the firearm. This holds particularly true for silencers/sound suppressors where it is necessary to reduce the likelihood of a projectile making contact with any part of the silencer.
In view of the above, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus that provides for both a connection between a firearm and a muzzle accessory that is reliable and secure and which maintains alignment between the bore of the firearm and the bore of the accessory such as a silencer or suppressor, and which also allows for the accessory to be quickly and easily attached and detached from the firearm.